Boredom
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: With nothing to do in the base, Bumblebee and Smokescreen decide to have some fun. WARNING! Yaoi (slash boy x boy) inside. Do NOT read if you don't like this summary so far. Thank you and have a good day. Review? No bad/ mean reviews please.


**Boredom**

**Well, this is my first BumblebeexSmokescreen story, so I hope you guys like it! It's set back when Smokescreen first joined team Prime, just in case people become confused. Anyways, enjoy! WARNING!: Don't not read if you do not like Yaoi (slash, boy x boy). GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD! Please do not read if you do not like what was just listed.**

He aimlessly wondered through the base, boredom taking him over at full force. Bumblebee usually never got bored, he'd usually be out of the base, going for a drive or race around with Smokescreen or Arcee. Or he would be watching cartoons with Raf. But, nothing seemed to entertain him today. The yellow and black mech walked into his room, closing the door behind him before sitting down onto his bed. Bumblebee looked around at his room, he had a few poster of human comic book characters, some video games laying around and some cybertronian-sized comic books. Bumblebee sighed and picked up one of the unread comics and laid down on his bed, opening it to the first page. After a few minutes of reading the science-fiction based comic Bumblebee placed it back where he had it before and lay down on his bed, his mind going through many different things to do, but none of them seemed fun for 'Bee. The yellow and black mech sighed, the dull feeling he felt taking him over as he relaxed, allowing himself to drift from conciousness. Suddenly Bumblebee heard a knock at his door, which seemed to jolt him to life.

"Hey 'Bee, you in there?" Smokescreen asked from the other side of the door as Bumblebee got up from his bed, making his way over to the door before opening it. The white, blue and red mech smilied as Bumblebee opened the door. "Hey 'Bee, you wanna go for a race?"

("Naw. I don't really feel up to it. Anything else we could do?") Bumblebee beeped, leaning againest the door frame. Smokescreen paused, thinking about the question for a couple of minutes.

"Um . . . We could . . ." Smokescreen began before thinking of something that made his face turn red. Bumblebee noticed the facial change, making him raise an optic.

("Could what?") Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Smokescreen gulped from nervousness, not wanting to say anything at that moment.

"N-Nothing."

("Come on Smokey! What is it?") Bumblebee asked in a childish way. Smokescreen sighed, knowing he was going to say something at some point.

"We could . . . Um . . . We could interface." Smokescreen said. Bumblebee gave the sightly taller mech a blank stare for a moment before bursting out into laughter, tears streaming from his optics from the imense laughter escaping him. Smokescreen huffed and crossed his arms, waiting for the yellow and black muscle car to finish his laughing. After a few minutes of the action Bumblebee finally gained control of himself.

("No, we can't do that Smokey. That'd just be weird.") Bumblebee said, catching his breath.

"Weird how?" Smokescreen asked with a raised optic. "If anyone found out we could just say it was our heat cycles." Bumblebee paused for a moment, thinking about how much he loved Smokescreen, yes, loved him. Ever since they first met the yellow and black mech had felt something for the white, blue and partically red race car. Something special. Now he had an excuse to do something he always wanted to with Smokescreen, without the mech finding out his feelings. Bumblebee smilied in defeat.

("Alright, come on in.") Bumblebee said, moving to the side so Smokescreen could enter the bedroom before closing and locking the door behind him. Bumblebee then turned to the white, blue and partically red mech, who was nervously sitting on the bed, his faceplate a bright red. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile, this was just too good to be true. ("Alright Smokey. What do ya wanna do first?") Smokescreen shruged, his faceplate turning even brighter than before.

"Uh . . . I don't know. Wh-what do you wanna do first 'Bee?" Smokescreen asked in a nervous tone. Bumblebee's smile turned into a lustful grin as he walked over to the other bot, lowering his mask before kissing the rookie. As they kissed Bumblebee moved his right hand down towards Smokescreen's crotch plate, slowly rubbing the sensitive plate. Smokescreen couldn't help but let out a small moan from the careful touching as Bumblebee moved his hand to the white, blue and partically red mech's rear, continuing his gentle touchs in a new part of Smokescreen's body. After another couple minutes of the kissing Bumblebee finally separated from Smokescreen, a small grin on his faceplate.

("Relax Smokey. Loosen up a little. Now,") Bumblebee began as he placed his right hand back on Smokescreen's crotch plate, touching it gently, trying to get the rookie to open his private plating. ("let's have a look at your little friend.") The yellow and black mech beeped as he lowered himself down so his helm face right in front of Smokescreen's crotch plate. The white, blue and partically red mech blushed harder than ever now, his face looked as if it was going to explode from nervousness. Bumblebee smilied up at Smokescreen with a unresistable expression on his faceplate, forcing the rookie to comply and open his crotch plate, allowing his cord to spring out almost instantly. Bumblebee let out a soft moan as he took the member into his hand, gentely teasing it with soft touchs around the large metalic cock. Smokescreen moaned softly as Bumblebee continued to tease him. After another few minutes of teasing the rookie, Bumblebee finally put the metalic member in his mouth and began to suck on the hard cock. Smokescreen shivered from the sudden change, but felt a certain relief flow over him as the yellow and black mech continued to treat his hard-on.

"Ah . . . 'Bee!" Smokescreen whispered under his breath, causing the scout to smile slightly as he continued to give the rookie the pleasure he craved. After a couple of minutes of receiving the treatment Smokescreen began to thrust his hips a little into the yellow and black scout's mouth, moaning from the sheer sexual bliss he was feeling right then. Bumblebee moaned as he took the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth until he had gotten the whole thing into him. The yellow and black mech then took the member out of his mouth and began jerking it gentily.

("You like that Smokey?") Bumblebee asked before licking up the cord's shaft, making Smokescreen whimper slightly. Smokescreen nodded.

"Slag yeah." Smokescreen said as he exhailed. Bumblebee merely grined as he placed the cord back into his mouth, eagerly sucking the member. After a couple of minutes of continuing the blowjob Smokescreen finally began to feel himself getting close. "Nngh . . . 'Bee, I'm so close!" The white, blue and partically red mech said, trying to hold back his climax the best he could, not wanting the emense pleasure to end. The yellow and black scout took the metalic cock out of his mouth, jerking it quickly as he looked up at the rookie.

("C'mon Smokey, cum for me.") Bumblebee beeped in a odd, yet sexy way before putting the cord back into his mouth, bobbing his helm up and down on the member so Smokescreen could climax sooner. The rookie's face turned completely red as he reached the peak of his durability, his climax mere seconds away.

"Ahh! Bumblebee!" Smokescreen said louder than he intended as he shot load after load of his climax deep into the yellow and black scout's throat. Bumblebee swallowed every dropbefore taking Smokescreen's cord out of his mouth, leaving a small amount of cum left on his lip. The scout wiped it off with him finger before putting the finger into his mouth and licking the climax off it, moaning as he did those actions.

("Up for round two Smokey?") Bumblebee beeped as Smokescreen laid down onto the bed. The rookie merely grined as Bumblebee stood up.

"You bet your sweet aft I am." Smokescreen said with a slight chuckle as Bumblebee opened his own crotch plate, revealing his hardened, dripping cord. Bumblebee's faceplate turned pure red as he got onto the bed with Smokescreen, laying down beside the white, blue and partically red mech. The two young mechs then kissed blissfully for a few moments before the rookie lowered himself down to Bumblebee's groain area, lowering his helm down to the scout's port. Smokescreen looked up at Bumblebee, who's faceplate was now as red as Smokescreen's had been just a few minutes ago. Smokescreen grined before he began to lick the rim of Bumblebee's port. The yellow and black scout moaned softly from the unusual feeling as Smokescreen continued the rimjob of Bumblebee's port, making sure to make it nice and wet for what was to come next. After an extra few minutes of moistening Bumblebee's port the rookie rose, lining up his cord to the yellow and black mech's aft. Smokescreen grined, rubbing his cord around Bumblebee's aft. "You ready for it 'Bee?" Smokescreen asked with a slight chuckle. The yellow and black scout grinned back at the white, blue and partically red rookie, a sort of lustful twinkle in his optics.

("You bet your sweet aft I am!") Bumblebee beeped excitedly, making Smokescreen smile lustfuly before pressing his cord up againest the scout's rear, inserting himself into the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee moaned softly as the rookie took his time pushing his cord into the yellow and black scout, making sure not to hurt him. Once Smokescreen had managed to get his whole cord inside his yellow and black friend, he paused, making sure both he and 'Bee were used to the feeling. After a minute of not moving the rookie slowly began to thrust his cord in and out of Bumblebee's port, increasing his speed with every five thrusts or so. The yellow and black scout began to moan louder as the feeling of being fucked became more and more enjoyable, taking a hold of his own cord and jerking along with the thrusts as Smokescreen sped up the motion. ("Smokescreen! I-I'm so close!") Bumblebee beeped as he felt his climatic point nearing. Smokescreen grunted, trying to hold back his own climax.

"M-Me too 'Bee!" The rookie practically hissed, feeling himself nearing his limit. The white, blue and partically red mech quickly leaned down so he and Bumblebee were face to face before kissed the yellow and black scout as he reached his climax, shooting load after load into Bumblebee's port. The yellow and black mech moaned into the kiss, feeling himself climax from the new warmth inside him. Smokescreen sighed as helay down beside Bumblebee on the bed. "That . . . was amazing!" The rookie said, barely able to speak from the last few intense minutes. Bumblebee merely nodded in agreement. Silence filled the room as the two mechs rested, regaining strength from their tiring activity. Finally Smokescreen broke the silence and said, "I love you 'Bee." The yellow and black mech turned to Smokescreen, who was already looking at him. Bumblebee smilied.

("I love you too Smokey.") Bumblebee beeped before kissing the rookie again.

**End.**

**So there you guys go, my first Bumblebee x Smokescreen story. Sorry it wasn't that long, but I have tests coming up and I have to study, so yeah. Anyways, take care everyone. Peace!**


End file.
